


Day 482

by impalaimagining



Series: What A Beautiful Day [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaimagining/pseuds/impalaimagining
Summary: Sam is nervous about the plans for the day.





	Day 482

“Where is she?” Sam ran around the bunker, throwing doors open and sipping into the rooms. 

“Dude!” Dean caught up with him and slapped a hand onto Sam’s shoulder, spinning him around to face him. “Re- _lax_.” Dean panted, out of breath from his chase. 

“Where the hell is Y/N?” Sam’s eyes darted past Dean and into the hallway, begging to go searching for her again. 

“She’s getting  _ready_.” Dean patted Sam’s cheek lightly. “Chill out, dude. You’re not supposed to see her on the wedding day anyway. Not until those doors swing wide and she’s standing there all in white and lookin’ gorgeous as ever.” Dean grinned. Sam nodded slowly and took a deep breath. 

“You’re right. You’re right. I’m just - I’m freakin’ out. When’s the last time we’ve been apart when  _anything_  has gone right?” Sam sighed. 

“Well… never, but it’s fine. Things are going to be good today. Today is a great day, Sammy!” Dean clapped his hand on Sam’s shoulder blade. “You’re gettin’ married!” 

“I’m getting married.” Sam repeated in a hushed voice. 

“Oh no.” Dean watched Sam’s expression change as the realization washed over him. 

“I’m… getting…  _married_.” Sam forced the words out like hot lava burning his tongue, and then spewed them like a geyser. “I can’t get married! I can’t bring someone into this hell with me. I can’t -  _no_.” He shook his head adamantly. “No, no, no. I won’t lose her just because she’s my wife. She’s going to  _die!_  Dean, they all die.”

“Sam, snap out of it.” Dean waved a hand in front of Sam’s face. “You’re not gonna go gettin’ cold feet now, are you? Not after all this. You two have been through the ringer already, plus she’s a hunter. She knows what she’s doin’.”

“You - you’re right. You’re right, she’ll be okay. She’s always okay.” Sam nodded again. 

“Alright, pal. Let’s get you to this church before you change your mind again.” Dean grabbed the back of Sam’s collar and pulled him through the bunker into the garage. 

* * *

“Do you-” 

“I do!” She squealed, cutting Castiel off as he began his questions.

“Y/N, please allow me to finish the scripted part of the ceremony.” Cas deadpanned, as he usually did. She bit her lip and nodded. “Do you, Y/N, take Sam Winchester for better and for worse, in sickness and in health?” She nodded again, and Cas looked at her expectantly. 

“Oh! I do!” She beamed at her husband-to-be.

“And do you, Sam…” Castiel glanced up at his friend. “Do you take Y/N to be your wife, until death do you part?” Sam smiled wider than even Dean had ever seen and nodded as he breathed his answer. 

“I do, I swear I do. Until the day I die… for good.” 


End file.
